It takes two to tango
by Pca student
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have always been the perfect couple in high school, but sometimes when people get older things change. Troy and Gabriella have been divorced for 7 years and it is up to their twin daughters to get them back together. based on parenttrap
1. Hope and Faith Bolton

**Based on the Parent trap movie. Starts three years from Hsm- Senior year**

* * *

The main charecters who were together in High School, were still together. Chad and Taylor were happily married and had a son named Junior. He was about a year old now. Taylor was expecting to have another child by next year, it was going to be a girl. Chad was a famous basket ball player and Taylor was studying to become a scientist.

Zeke and Sharpay were together, he just proposed to her about a year ago, they both had a daughter named Ashley who was the same age as Junior. Zeke was a famous Sheff who baked all kinds of good pastries, pies, cakes and you name it. Sharpay was a famous singer and had sold over millions of C-d's world wide.

Kelsi and Ryan were still dating, they weren't married yet, but Ryan had planned on proposing to her by next year. They didn't have a child or children yet. Ryan was a back up dancer and sometimes he would do duets with his twin sister Sharpay. Kelsi was a pianist just like in her High School years.

Jason and Martha were married and had a two year old son named Mathew. They were both dancers just like Ryan, and Jason was also a famous basket ball player like Chad.

And our famous and most perfect couple, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Both Troy and Gabriella have been married for about a year and a half now and they were expecting twin daughters by next year. Gabriella was a famous singer just like Sharpay, and Troy was a basket ball player and sang some duets with his wife every now and then.

Everything went great for every couple, except for Troy and Gabriella. They might have been the perfect couple in High School but everything was changing and they no longer got along like they used to. Everyday they would fight, argue and disagree on things. They were hoping that once their daughters were born, that everything would go back to the way it used to be, but they were wrong, nothing had gotten better, it only got worse and soon it all led to a

BIG DIVORCE!

7 years later...

Troy Bolton was outside in the backyard with his daughter Hope, and they were shooting hoops. Hope Bolton was a tom boy, she really loved to play sports, basket ball being one of her main favorites. She had long dark hair, the same shade as Gabriella's and had Troy's eyes.

She was already seven years old and in September, she would be in the second grade. Right now it was nearing the month June. It was late May and she was on summer vacation. They lived in a big house with three bed rooms, two bathrooms, a wine celler behind a book case, an indoor swimming pool, a few balconies with nice patio equipment and hammocks. Outside was a big yard and another swimming pool as well.

"You are doing really good Hope, by the time you're in High School maybe they'll let you be on the basket ball team." Troy said.

"Really?" Hope asked with wide eyes.

He nodded.

She had her hair tied in a pony tail, a green tank top, blue jeans and converse sneakers. She was beating her father and he even kept score on how many points they were making.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the mall when we're finished with this round." Troy explained.

"The mall?" Hope questioned. "All they have is a bunch of girlie clothes, smelly perfume and a bunch of lip gloss junk."

"That's not true, there are cool things at the mall too. They have an arcade, food courts, a toy section, music, C-D's, movies and a game stop."

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a dress or anything girlie." Hope said as she wrinkled her nose.

Troy laughed a little at what she said. "You don't have too if you don't want to. You can wear what you're wearing right now."

"After the mall, could we go swimming?" She asked.

"Sure, and I even have a surprise for you when we get back from the mall." He answered.

Hope's eyes went wide. "A surprise?"

Troy nodded.

Hope was very excited, she wondered what surprise Troy had for her. Maybe it was that cool water gun that she had always wanted. She had a lot of water guns from when she was two and her and Troy would use them every summer. Summer was one of her favorite seasons, mostly because she had school off and got to have fun everyday until it was time to go back.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mall, there was a girl who looked exactly like Hope, only she looked more girlie. She was dressed in a lavender purple dress with pretty white flower designs and in her hair was a pretty pink ribbon. She was Hope's twin sister and her name was Faith Bolton.

She was sitting with her mother at a table in the food court and she was having raw carrots dipped in ranch dressing. It was her lunch from school. Since she got home early, she didn't have much time to eat it. Today was her last day of school and she got out at around twelve. Gabriella decided to pick her up so they could go to the mall and celebrate.

"So, do you want to go look around at all the nice clothes?" Gabriella asked.

At the mention of that, Faith's eyes lit up. "Sure." She answered.

"Great, I'm almost done sweetie." Gabriella smiled.

"I might need to find some new clothes for my barbie dolls too." Faith added with a grin.

"If they have any." Gabriella said.

So after they finished eating, they left the food court and went in the clothes section.

Troy and Hope had just entered the mall, and Hope's eyes went wide when she spotted some girl who looked almost like her, only she was dressed in a lavender dress and was more girlie. But Troy was completely unaware, his mind was elsewhere, and he sighed deeply like he was really thinking about something.

"Is something wrong dad?" Hope asked turning her attention back on her father.

Troy just quickly shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Well, are we going in the arcade or not? Cause I am so going to kick your butt at all the games." She bragged.

He grinned widely. "It is so on."

When Gabriella and Faith were looking at the clothes in the little girls section, Faith saw a girl who looked just like her. "Whoa." She said kind of amazed. "She looks almost exactly like me."

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she saw a pretty dress that Faith might really love. It was a beautiful pink sparkly dress with a light purple rose pinned to it. She found a few nice dresses that Faith would totally love. She found a glittery turquoise blue dress with some light blue ribbons wrapped around it.

"Mom, can we go in the arcade next?" Faith asked.

"Sure."

Gabriella sat down at a booth as she watched her daughter play a shooting game. Soon Faith had to go to the bathroom, so she told her mom that she would be right back.

"Dad, I gotta use the can." Hope told Troy.

"Okay, take your time." He said.

Hope rushed to the girls bathroom and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh my, I'm so-" She looked up at who she bumped and was in shock.


	2. Reunited and more surprises

Hope recognized the girl, but now that she was close up, she could really see a similar resemblance.

"It's you, you're that girl I saw when i was in the clothes section with my mom!" Faith exclaimed getting excited.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Why do you look like me?" Hope asked.

"I don't know, but isn't it cool? We could totally bond and be like sisters!" Faith went on. "By the way my name is Faith."

"Hope." Hope said. "And I think you're getting a little too carried away, we're like strangers and I don't think your parents or my dad would like that very much."

"Parent actually. I only have a mom, I never met my father and she doesn't like to talk about him much."

"That's strange. I also have only one parent, dad. He told me that when I was real little that he and mom got a divorce, and he doesn't like to talk about her much. The only thing I have of her is a picture, but it's like half ripped." Hope explained.

Faith nodded. "I have a half ripped picture too, of my father."

After they went to a bathroom, they went to a mirror with sinks and began to wash up, after that, they sat on a booth and talked for a while.

"So my birthday's on May 21rst, I just made seven this month." Faith said.

"My birthday's on the exact same day!" Hope exclaimed.

"No way! Wouldn't it be weird if we were like twins or something?" Faith asked.

"But wouldn't my dad tell me if I had a twin?" Hope asked.

"Can I see what your mother looks like? You said you had a picture of her." Faith said.

Hope nodded. "Sure. But you have to show me the picture of your dad."

She took the half ripped picture of her mom, out of her pants pockets, and Faith took out the picture of her dad out of her purse.

"Hey that looks just like my mom!" Faith exclaimed.

Hope looked at Faith's picture. "And this dude looks just like my...dad." She stopped as she came to realization.

They put the picture together like pieces of a puzzle. In the picture, both Troy and Gabriella were standing together and it was dark out, and their were fireworks.

"We are twins." Hope said.

"So that means when they divorced, each decided to take one of us and raise us on their own." Faith said.

"I can't believe my dad didn't tell me about you."

"And my mom never talked about you either."

"We have to get our parents back together." Faith finally said.

Hope was puzzled. "How?"

Faith smiled. "Easy, you can be me and I'll be you."

"Oh no, that means that I have to be all girlie." Hope said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Haven't you been wanting to meet our mother like your entire life?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, but-" Hope began.

"Then it's a perfect plans, we're twins Hope, what could go wrong?"

They went in bathrooms that were next to each other. They switched clothes and hair does, and when they were changed, Hope looked like Faith, and she looked like Hope.

"Okay, now we have to leave before our parents suspect something, you go to dad and I'll go to mom." Hope explained taking charge.

Faith nodded.

They left the room.

"Hey mom." Hope said.

"Oh there you are Faith, what took so long? I was getting worried." Gabriella explained.

"Sorry mom." She apologized.

"That's quite okay dear. Well we should really get going now."

Faith rushed over to Troy. "Daddy, I'm back!" When he lifted her up and gave her a big hug, she smiled. Finally! She had met her father in person for the very first time.

"Well come on Hope, I have a surprise for you when we get home." Troy explained.

So all four of them left the mall. And both of the twins couldn't wait to get home with the parent they haven't seen in seven years. They just had to get their parents back together again and then the four of them could be one happy family. But what neither of the twins knew, was that there was a big obstacle in their way, an obstacle that they really need to get rid of.

Hope was excited when she got home with Gabriella. The place was like a big castle with a big yard filled with beautiful flowers and a nice area to play football. But since Hope had to be Faith, she needed to be more girlie.

"We can't stay for long, I have a big performance for tonight. I'm going to be singing that song I've been practicing for weeks now." Gabriella explained.

"You're a singer?" Hope asked surprised. "I mean cool." She quickly said.

"Some day you can be one too." Gabriella told her.

Hope really wanted to be a basket ball player when she got older, but being a famous singer must be Faith's dream so she played along.

"Yeah I can't wait for that day to come."

"Your friends are here to see you." Gabriella said.

"My friends?" Hope asked confused.

Then she remembered about what Faith told her. Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke and Martha were all Gabriella's friends and they all had kids. Junior and Violet were Chad and Taylor's kids Junior is eight and Violet is seven. Ashley belonged to Zeke and Sharpay, and she is eight. Olivia was Ryan and Kelsi's daughter and she is six. Mathew is Martha and Jason's almost nine-year old son, little Toni was their second kid, and he is two going on three.

"Oh, my friends." She said.

"Yeah, so maybe you could play with your barbie dolls, hide and go seek, or dress up." Gabriella suggested.

"Hide and go seek sounds good." Hope said. The other two just sounded way to girlie for her, but then again that's probably cause for the seven years of her life she has been raised by Troy.

"Hey." Hope said greeting her twin sister's friends.

"Sup?" Ashley asked.

"Not much." Hope answered.

"So what game are we going to play?" Mathew asked.

"Hide and go seek." She answered.

"Awesome, I love hide and go seek!" Junior exclaimed.

"But I wanted to play with barbies." Olivia whined.

"And I want to play dress up instead." Violet said also whining.

Hope moaned, this was going to be more complicating than she thought.

"You know you can't fight Olivia, she tantrums when she doesn't get her way." Ashley said.

"Hide and go seek! Hide and go seek!" Toni kept chanting over and over.

"No, dress up." Violet argued.

"I want to play barbies!" Olivia yelled in her face.

"No, dress up!" Violet yelled back.

"Barbies!" Olivia screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Here's an idea, how about Ashley, Junior, Mathew, Toni and I play hide and go seek, and you two can play dress and up and barbie dolls?" Hope suggested.

Olivia pouted. "Fine."

_Well that solves the first problem. _Hope thought relieved that her plan had worked. She was wondering how Faith is doing with dad.

* * *

Faith was dressed in Hope's green bathing suit and was in the swimming pool. She still couldn't wait for the big surprise Troy wanted to give her. She already had a great surprise, finally getting to meet and be with him in person, what more could she ask for?

"Are you having a great time?" Troy asked.

"You bet ya dad." She answered.

Troy grinned. "Glad to hear that Hope, cause you are really going to love the surprise. I'll be right back."

He went inside the house. "Meredith! Meredith!" He called.

_Who's Meredith? _Faith wondered.

A young woman about Troy's age came outside. She had long curly blond hair and was dressed in a black two pieced bathing suit, Troy walked in back of her.

"This here is my girlfriend Meredith Baxter Dimly. We have been going out since last March. I just wasn't ready to tell you, I was waiting for the right time." He explained.

"Well why now?" Faith asked.

"Because, well..why don't you two just talk for a while and get to know each other more." He answered.

Meredith smiled. "I'd really like to get to know Hope a little more."

Faith felt a little uncomfortable being left alone with a stranger, but this woman wasn't just a stranger, she was Troy's girlfriend, so she had to be a nice person in order to be with someone like Troy, right?

"So, how has school been for you?" Meredith asked.

"Uh, great, I just finished this week." Faith answered.

"Your father has told me so much about you."

"He has?" Faith asked.

Meredith nodded. "Uh huh. And I couldn't agree more," She giggled. "You really are a precious angle sent from above." She sounded a little too sweet, that it was sickening, almost like a fake, but Faith wasn't really paying attention to her tone.

"Uh thanks." She finally said.

Meredith's smile grew wider. "But of course when Troy's not around, I really think-"

When she heard footsteps, she stopped saying what she was about to say.

"So, did you guys have a nice little talk?" Troy asked as he put an arm around Meredith.

Both Meredith and Faith nodded and said "Uh huh." Faith held her breath and went under the water for about 12 seconds then she came back up for air.

Meredith chuckled a little, sounding more like stress then aw how adorable. But did she truly like Hope\Faith, did she even really like Troy or was she only after his money?

* * *

Meredith Baxter Dimly isn't my own charecter. She is a charecter from The Bratz movie (2007)


	3. Gabriella's concert

At around eight at night it was time for Gabriella's concert, and she was going to be singing her newest song 'One kiss from you' which was originally sung by Brittney Spears.

Gabriella was dressed in a glitery gold dress with silver strapes. She entered the stage and began to sing.

**'I'm dreaming of one kiss from you**

**A love long and true**

**We'll go on and on and...**

**I don't wanna hear that I'm too young**

**To know it's love that makes me feel this way**

**Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun**

**To know it's shinning on me every day**

**When it's warm outside**

**And the look in your eyes**

**Is longing to show me the way**

**I don't want to wait'**

Gabriella couldn't help but think about Troy as she continued the lyrics. This whole song made her think about Troy and all the good times they used to have together until their love fell apart.

**'Just one kiss from you, and suddenly**

**I see the road laid out in front of me**

**You give me strenght, you give me hope**

**And when you hold me in your arms**

**You make me whole**

**And I don't know just what I would do**

**Without one kiss from you**

**I don't wanna hear my time will come**

**When it feels like it's already here**

**We should learn to walk before we run**

**But why go anywhere when you're so near'**

But that was the problem, Troy wasn't near her, he was far away, and things have been that way for seven years.

**'Cause when I reach out to you**

**So sad and confused**

**And feeling like I could cry**

**You dry my eyes**

**I'm dreaming of one kiss from you**

**A love long and true**

**We'll go on and on and...**

**I'm looking for one kiss goodnight**

**To last all my life**

**On and on and...**

**I'm looking for one kiss goodnight**

**To last all my life'**

The audience cheered as Gabriella finished the song. She took a bow and smiled, but on the inside she felt kind of torn apart and empty. Ever since she and Troy separated, things have not been the same. Oh why couldn't things just stay perfect between them? Why did their love and romantic dreams have to die?

Hope was cheering for her. Her mom was such a great singer. "Wow, that was amazing mom!"

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks.

After the concert was over both Gabriella and Hope went home. It was going on eight and Hope had to get ready for bed. She wanted to take to Faith so bad and find out how she was doing.

"Mom, I really need to talk to Ashley before I go to bed." She lied.

"Alright sweetie, but make it quick."

Hope nodded as Gabriella handed her a cell phone, she went in Faith's bedroom, there was a bathroom in her room so she went inside and closed the door.

She dialed some numbers and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" It was Faith.

"How are things with you and dad?" Hope asked.

Faith was inside the wine cellar, it was the only secret place she could think of where Troy wouldn't listen in.

"Great, right now he's sound asleep and I'm talking to you in the wine cellar." She answered.

"And I'm talking to you from in your bathroom." Hope said.

Faith chuckled a little and then she suddenly stopped and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked becoming concerned.

"Dad has a girlfriend named Meredith Baxter Dimly!" Faith exclaimed.

"What?" Hope asked shocked as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah, they have been going out since last March." Faith answered.

"How are we ever going to get him and mom back together now?" Hope panicked.

"I don't know, but we've got to think of something and quick!" Faith answered.

"Okay, um-" Hope began.

Suddenly there was knocking on the bathroom door, it was Gabriella. "Sweetie, are you in there? It's time for bed now!"

"yeah mom, I was just using the bathroom." She lied.

"Uh Faith, I'll call you back tomorrow." Hope whispered as she hung up and quickly left the bathroom.

Gabriella smiled as Hope got in to bed, then she even tucked her in and read a nice story. Hope smiled as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next day. Troy woke up Faith who was sound asleep.

"Hope, it's time to wake up, rise and shine. We're going horse back riding with Meredith." He explained.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Well because...So you two can bond and learn more about each other." He answered.

Meredith came over. "Hey Troy, Hope." She greeted with a smile.

"Oh hi Meredith." Faith said.

"So are we ready to go horse back riding?" Meredith asked.

Troy nodded.

"Yup." Faith replied.

Faith got on the same horse Troy was on, it was a brown male horse named Toffee. Meredith got on a white female horse named Sugar cube.

"Giddy up girl." She said.

"So how long have you and Meredith known each other?" Faith asked curiously.

"Oh, well she moved to East high during her senior year. We really didn't talk much because we weren't together then." Troy explained.

Meredith chuckled a little. "That's right. I remember when I used to pass him in the halls everyday and he would just wave and continue talking with his High school sweet heart." Meredith could feel herself want to gag just mentioning about that Gabriella girl.

Meredith was a famous singer just like Gabriella, but not nearly as good. Gabriella was always on top and her songs were better and she had the perfect voice of an angel.

As a matter of fact last night when Meredith was at home flipping through the channels on her TV, she saw Gabriella preform her newest song and the beautiful outfit she had on. She even looked like she had something on her mind while she was singing.

"High school sweet heart?" Faith asked puzzled.

"But why talk about who he used to date, she's old news now." Meredith said quickly.

"Right." Troy nodded as he tried not to sound like he didn't really agree with her. The last thing he needed was for Meredith to think that he is still madly in love with Gabriella, even after all these years of being divorced. But in his mind he was worried about Gabriella and he still thought about her everyday and wished that they could still be together, but he convinced himself that he's moved on and loves Meredith now.

After horse back riding, the three of them decided to have breakfast. They had scrambled eggs with toast, and orange juice to drink. A limbo stopped by, and a man was in the back waving.

"Oh that's my ride. Well I guess I'll catch you two later." Meredith told Troy and Faith.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Faith asked.

Meredith shook her head. "Thanks for the offer sweetie, but I should really get going."

"Yeah she has to rehearse for tonight's concert." Troy explained.

She walked over to the limbo, got inside and sat next to the man.

Faith nodded. "She seems real nice, I think I like her."

"How'd it go babe?" He asked.

"The second I marry Troy is when his money will start to disappear from his precious pockets, and I will send that little brat of to some boarding school or rearrange to put her in some group home." She answered as an evil smile appeared.

The limbo was out of sight.

"So do you really like Meredith?" Troy asked Faith.

"Uh huh." She answered.

"Well that's great, cause I really want to talk to you about something." He said.

"What?" She asked.

Troy lifted her up. "Let's go inside the house and we can talk."


	4. A conversation at dinner

Troy took Faith inside the house, walked in the living room and sat her on the couch. She wondered what he was going to tell her. He sat next to her.

"I'm glad you like her cause I'm going to marry her." He said.

Faith's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?"

"She's a great woman, I know you only met her yesterday, but we're going to be a happy family." Troy explained.

Faith just wanted to tell him how wrong he was. It wouldn't be a happy family, There would be no Hope or Gabriella. They would be left out of the picture, and Faith didn't want Meredith to become her new mother. She didn't have a problem with her, she seemed real nice and all...but still.

"But you can't marry her dad!" Faith exclaimed.

"Why not sweetie? I thought you said you liked her." He said getting confused.

"Because you'll be replacing mom!" She cried out.

"Hope-" Troy began.

"How could you do this to me?" Faith rushed upstairs crying.

Troy looked down at the ground hurt. What had become of his daughter? She had never behaved this way before.

The phone in Gabriella's house began to ring and Hope rushed over to answer it. Gabriella was busy fixing the covers on her bed.

"Hello?" Hope said answering the phone.

"It's me Faith. I have some terrible news for you!" Faith panicked.

Hope listened.

"Dad is going to marry Meredith in like two weeks!" Faith finished.

"What? Has he completely lost his mind? He can't marry her!" Hope cried out.

"I know, that's what I said. How are we going to stop him from marrying Meredith?" Faith asked.

"Um..We have to get our parents to meet each other at the same place. Where did mom and dad first meet?" Hope asked.

"They met at a ski lounge at a karaoke contest." Faith answered.

"That's perfect! I'll get my mom to go there and you can convince dad to go there as well." Hope explained.

"Well alright." Faith agreed.

"So when?" She asked.

"We have to do it by tomorrow night." Hope answered, she heard footsteps approaching. "Uh, gotta go, mom's coming back."

She quickly hung up.

"So, who were you talking to?" Gabriella asked.

"Just one of my friends." Hope answered.

Gabriella nodded. "Wonderful. Listen, my friends are coming over for dinner, so I want you to be on your best behavior."

Hope nodded.

Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and Martha all came over, and Junior, Violet, Ashley, Olivia, Mathew and Toni were all playing in the backyard.

Hope decided to stay inside and have dinner with Gabriella's friends. She remembered that Faith told her Meredith went to East high for her senior year of high school, and Hope wanted to find out what kind of person she is. She made sure that Gabriella was nowhere in sight, and when she went outside to go check on the other kids, Hope took this moment as her chance.

"Do any of you know some woman named Meredith Baxter Dimly?" She asked.

Sharpay looked shocked for a moment but then it turned into a disgusted look. "Yeah, I know a Meredith Baxter Dimly, she went to high school at east high during her senior year and she thought that she was all that, and she was always trying to upstage me and thought she was better than me." She explained.

Taylor became suspicious. "Wait, how do you know about Meredith Baxter Dimly?"

Hope sighed. "Because my dad is going to marry her in two weeks."

"But Gabriella hasn't talked to anyone about Troy ever since they divorced, and she has never kept in touch with him, so who's your source of information?" Taylor asked, thinking it was impossible for Hope to know something that no one even talked to her about, but someone did.

"My real name is Hope Bolton and two days ago when mom took me to the mall, I met my twin sister Faith for the first time when I went to the girls bathroom, and we both found out that both of are single parents were married, together and had us, and that's when we discovered that we're twins." Hope explained.

"She just called me twenty minutes ago and told me that dad is going to marry Meredith. You can't tell mom or she'll send me back to dad."

"Meredith is a really bad woman, Hope. A very bad woman, you can't let your dad marry her." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, she's a gold digger. She's not really in love with Troy, she's only in love with his money." Zeke added in.

Hope nodded. Meredith really seems like a bad woman in deed. "I won't." She told them. "I would never let my dad marry such an awful woman like her, I must warn Faith."

So Gabriella's friends agreed to not tell her the truth. But Hope needed to call Faith and tell her everything that she had learned about Meredith.

Later at night when Gabriella was asleep, Hope got the cell phone of the kitchen table and called Faith. Faith's dad was sleeping so she had his cell phone.

"I just found out awful things about Meredith. She's not a very nice woman. I heard so from mom's friends. She might even be just using Troy for the money." Hope explained.

"Then we have got to get rid of Meredith, we can't just let her manipulate him like this." Faith said.

Hope sighed. She really hoped their next plan to get their parents back together would work.


	5. YES!

The next day.

Troy was outside on the patio and let out a sigh. He still couldn't stop thinking about how Faith reacted to the news. Her words echoed in his brain over and over. _'Cause you'll be replacing mom!'_

He thought about the times he had with Gabriella before they divorced. Before he could think more, Meredith interupted his thoughts.

"Hey you." She said.

Troy smiled. "Hi."

"What's up? Did you tell her yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"How'd it go?"

"She got a little freaked out. She just doesn't know you well enough yet, this is probably happening way too fast for her." Troy explained.

Meredith smiled. "And that is exactly why I'm going to talk with her Troy. You've got to break the ice some time."

She walked off to go and find Faith, who was sitting on a hammock in the garden.

"Knock knock." She said.

"Oh hi Meredith." Faith said.

"I guess this whole dad's getting remarried thing came as a bit of a shocking for you." Meredith guessed acting concerned.

Meredith seemed very nice, like she was very concerned, but Faith remembered about what Hope told her, and that this Meredith chick might have other motives in hanging out with Troy. If she really was a gold digger, then Faith had to warn him.

"Yeah." She answered.

Meredith chuckled a little. "I don't blame you for getting a little freaked out, these feelings are completely normal. I'd be freaked too if my dad was getting remarried to someone I didn't know to well."

Faith nodded. "No, I'm cool with you and dad getting married, it's just-" She was cut off.

"Good." Meredith didn't have a friendly and understanding smile this time, she had a devious one. "Cause nothing is going to come between us, we're inseparable, nothing or nobody could ever break us up, especially a little brat like you."

Meredith showed her true colors. She was a real witch. She would be nice to Faith when Troy wasn't around, but when he wasn't, she would be her mean self.

"Not even a man who's worth more money than Troy?" Faith asked.

Meredith seemed a little confused and taken back. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"If you really love Troy and nothing can break you apart, then the money has nothing to do with you marrying him, right?" Faith asked.

"For your information little rat, I adore your father. He is the hottest man on this planet, and any woman has to be pretty stupid if they can't see that." Meredith replied.

"And you better stay out of the way and try not to get smart with me, cause I'm older than you, smarter than you and bigger than you, do I make myself clear?" She asked.

"Crystal." Faith answered.

* * *

At night Hope got a phone call from Faith again.

"How are things going with you and dad?" Hope asked.

"Terrible, his new girlfriend is awful, we have got to get rid of her." Faith explained.

"About tonight, I tried talking to mom about going to the ski lounge, but she said maybe some other time and that she's going to some important meeting." Hope explained.

"Well I didn't tell dad yet. So can we do this by next week?" Faith asked.

Hope smiled. "Next week for sure.

The twins hung up and went to bed. Gabriella woke Hope up early in the morning. "Why so early mom?" Hope asked still half asleep.

Gabriella giggled a little. "Don't you remember how excited you were this week? the mall is having a sell and their's probably a lot of cute dresses in your size."

"Right." Hope said.

"Look I know you're upset that we couldn't go to the ski lounge, but maybe by next week we can go." Gabriella explained.

Hope and Gabriella went to the mall and spotted some beautiful dresses. Well too beautiful and girlie in Hope's opinion, but it sure looked like something that Faith would like, so that's all that matters.

"Do you ever think about dad?" Hope suddenly asked.

"Dad?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Troy?"

Gabriella's face turned red from embarrassment. "Oh Troy." She chuckled a little.

"Yeah he was quite sweet, romantic, handsome and loyal." She answered.

"Then why did you guys split up?" Hope asked.

"Because, sometimes when people get older things change, and love changes, I guess we just didn't agree on many things so we decided to break up." Gabriella explained.

"Do you ever think of getting back with him?"

"I wonder what it would be like if we meet again, but I doubt that we will ever be able to work things out or get back together."

So a week and a half had went by, and Hope and Faith were still pretending to be one another. It was already Wednesday, and Troy and Meredith are supposed to get married on Saturday.

"Faith, since I'm not busy tonight, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the Ski lounge, if you still want to go." Gabriella offered.

"Sure." Hope answered.

When Gabriella went to the bathroom, Hope called Faith and told her that Gabriella's going to the ski lounge.

"Awesome, I convinced dad and he said yes!" Faith exclaimed.


	6. Our first song

Both groups went to the Ski lounge, and it was packed with lots of people. There was a banner across the room that read; Summer fun. And the sign was blue and the words were in bubble designs. Everything was perfect, and there were dolphin, starfish, and claim ornaments hanging from strings, beautiful balloons, and tables filled with fruits, vegetables, beverages and deserts.

Hope's eyes went wide, they were really focussed on only one thing, the table filled with deserts, but she had to stay focused. Both her and Faith decided to come here for one reason, and one reason only, to get their parents to reunite. She had to keep a close eye for Troy and Faith.

Gabriella decided to sit down at a table and read a book, like she did years ago before her and Troy met.

Troy walked in the party area, looking around nervously, he wasn't much of a crowd person, unless he was playing basketball. He sighed as he sat down at a chair. He was only one table away from Gabriella, and if he wasn't looking down at the ground then maybe he would have seen her.

"So do you want to party dad? dance? You know that their are a lot of great women here." Faith said pulling on Troy's arms.

Troy let out a laugh. "Good one. Really funny Hope! But I already have a great woman, and I'm going to be marrying her in three days."

"Don't remind me." Faith mumbled under her breath. "And if you ask me, she's a real witch."

Two people were on the stage performing, a girl and a boy, and they looked around the same age Troy and Gabriella were when they first met. The boy and girl looked like they were in their junior year of high school. And as they were singing, people could feel the emotion and chemistry.

Both Gabriella and Troy were watching the performance and had the same thoughts. They were thinking about eachother and when they first met, and how they both wish they could relive the lovely moment and fall in love all over again.

When the song ended, everyone cheered and applauded for them, the boy and girl shook hands.

"Mike." The boy said with a goofy and friendly grin.

The girl smiled friendly. "Courtney." She said as she shook his hand.

The guy who was in charge of the singing competition was going to choose a pair who would go up next and sing in front of all the people.

"How about you," He pointed at Gabriella, and a few people pulled her up from the chair.

Gabriella felt as nervous as she felt the first time she did years ago. Hopefully the boy would be friendly just like Troy was. She felt like she was relieving the moment all over, except she wouldn't be reliving it with Troy...

Another light shun on Troy. "And you." The guy finished.

Troy felt his heart beating heavy, and Gabriella froze in shock as she looked up at her singing partner. It looked exactly like Troy Bolton.

_She looks exaculy like- _Troy didn't have time to finish his thoughts and both him and Gabriella were being pushed to the stage, and they both were handed microphones.

Nice music began to play and as both Troy and Gabriella got a great look at each other, they realized that they have some how reunited.

Troy: **'Livin in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance'**

Gabriella: **'I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart'**

Troy tried his hardest not to blush. Same Gabriella he met and fell in love with, and she still had the voice of an angel sent from above.

Troy: **'Ohhh'**

Gabriella: **'To all the possibilities, ohhhhhh'**

(Both): **'I know'**

Gabriella: **'That something has changed'**

(Both): **'Never felt this way'**

Gabriella: **'And right here tonight'**

(Both): **'This could be the start of something new'**

Gabriella: **'It feels so right'**

(Both): **'To be here with you...oh**

**And now looking in your eyes'**

Gabriella: **'I feel in my heart'**

(Both): **'The start of something new'**

Hope and Faith stood next to each other smiling as the song went on. This was it, their parents were finally going to fall in love again and maybe get back together.

Troy: **'Ohhh, yeah**

**Now who'd ever thought that...**

**We'd both be here tonight...yeah'**

Gabriella:** 'And the world looks so much brighter'**

Troy: **'Brighter, brighter'**

Gabriella: **'With you by my side'**

Troy: **'By my side'**

(Both): **'I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way'**

Gabriella: **'I know it for real'**

(Both): **'This could be the start of something new'**

Gabriella: **'It feels so right'**

(Both): **'To be here with you...oh**

**And now looking in your eyes'**

Gabriella: **'I feel in my heart'**

(Both): **'The start of something new'**

Troy: **'I never knew that it could happen**

**Til it happened to me**

**Ohhh, yeah'**

(Both): **'I didn't know it before'**

Gabriella: **'But now it's easy to see'**

(Both): **'Ohhhhh'**

**'It's the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start of something new**

**It feels so right'**

Troy: **'So right...oh'**

(Both): **'To be here with you...oh**

**And now lookin' in your eyes'**

Gabriella: **'I feel in my heart'**

Troy: **'Feel in my heart'**

Gabriella: **'The start of something new'**

Troy: **'The start of something new'**

Gabriella: **'The start of something new'**

Troy: **'Somethin' new'**

It was just like the first time they sang together, they felt sparks and magic, and it felt like a moment that would never end, and when it was all over, both Troy and Gabriella tried but half failed to hide their disappointment.

Troy put out his hand for Gabriella to take. "Troy." He said re introducing himself.

She smiled. "Gabriella." She said as she shook it.

They got off the stage smiling. They were somehow reunited...but how?

Both groups went outside to talk.

"What has it been since we've last seen each other?" Troy asked.

"Seven years." She answered.

"Ain't it strange that we both ended up here tonight?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Well Faith told me she wanted to come here tonight."

"And Hope told me the exact same thing-" Troy suddenly stopped as he came to realization. His eyes went wide in surprise at the thought of this all being a set up created by their daughters.

"How?" Gabriella asked as she turned to the girls who were still standing next to each other. "It can't be just a coincidence."

"We met each other at the mall, and we found out that we're twins and decided to switch places so Hope could meet you and I could meet dad." Faith explained.

Gabriella smiled as she felt tears coming down her eyes. "You mean these past few weeks, I was actually spending time with Hope?" She asked.

Hope nodded.

"And I was hanging out with Faith?" Troy asked.

Both of the girls nodded.

"It was so nice finally getting to see you even though I didn't know it was you." Gabriella told Hope as she fought back her tears. She felt both emotions, happy and sad.

"No wonder you seemed a little taller." Troy told Faith.

Faith giggled a little at his joke.

"So this means you're going to dump Meredith and get back together with mom?" Hope asked curiously.

For a second Troy looked kind of happy at the idea of getting back together with Gabriella, but he quickly shrugged that feeling off. After all that was the reason of them two separating, they weren't getting along to well anymore, so why bother getting back in a relationship that can never work out?

He sighed and shook his head. "No, it doesn't."

Hope and Faith's faces fell.

"You were trying to get us to re meet in a place that we met for the first time years ago, hoping that we could get back..together." Gabriella finally managed to say the last word while restraining her tears and hints of jealousy that Troy was in a relationship with another woman.

Troy blushed and smiled when he was sure that either of the girls or Gabriella were looking. Just the thought of being able to hold her, sing to her and love her made him the happiest man alive, but he knew reality and what needed to be done.

"Well that was a lovely plan you girls thought of, but your mom and I are never getting back together, one of the reasons we separated in the first place was because things just weren't the same anymore. I have Meredith now and she's going to be your new mother Hope. Gabriella is nothing that special to me anymore, she means nothing." Troy made himself sound a little bit to harsh than he had hoped.

He regretted every word about Gabriella that he was saying, every word. Gabriella was his whole world and she means everything to him.

Gabriella felt her heart shatter as she heard those harsh words coming from Troy, and she looked down at the ground feeling more tears wanting to escape. She was heartbroken.

"And sweetie," Gabriella told Faith. "Troy doesn't mean anything to me anymore either. And to tell you the truth, I haven't thought about the guy since he left, I had never thought not even once about Troy."

That was a lie, she thought about him almost everyday. She wanted to make Troy hurt just as much as he had hurt her, that's why she said all that stuff.

"Let's go home real Faith." She said eyeing the girl who was dressed as Hope.

Faith followed Gabriella to the car with her head hanging. This was it, the twins were never going to see each other again, their whole plot to get Troy and Gabriella back together had failed, and Hope would have to put up with the evil sea witch Meredith.


	7. I still think about you

Faith sighed as Gabriella tucked her into bed. "I understand what you were trying to do sweetie, you were hoping to get us back together, but Troy and I are never getting back together, and he's going to be getting married to this Meredith woman by Saturday."

"But you and dad were perfect together." Faith said.

"That was in high school, sometimes when people get older, things just change." Gabriella explained.

She was really glad that she got to meet Hope after all these years, and finally be able to see and sing with Troy again, even if he did end up breaking her heart with his harsh words. She still had feelings for the man, and jealousy took over knowing that he would soon have another woman in his arms, still she wished the best for him, and maybe some day she would meet a new special guy and move on from her emptiness.

After she read Faith a story about princess Cinderella, she gave her a kiss on the cheeks, turned off the lights and gently shut the door.

She sighed as she walked to her room, a lot of unsuspecting events really took place tonight, and she just wanted to move on but she couldn't.

Troy seemed as happy as her when they were up there singing. Everything was perfect and at ease when she saw his beautiful smile and looked into his deep blue meaningful eyes.

When Gabriella entered her room, she sat down on the bed and rummaged through her drawers until she found a photo album. In that photo album, were pictures of her and Troy from when they were in high school and a few years after, as Gabriella looked back she remembered how different the two really were. They were like living a fairy tale when they were a couple, everything was almost always perfect between them, just the way they connected and communicated with each other so well. It was like she was his Cinderella and he was her prince charming, and swept her off her feet.

She slightly smiled as she looked through the whole book. She just sometimes wished that her and Troy could go back to that day when their love was falling apart and prevent it from happening. What caused it to shatter anyways? Right of course, being responcible and busy grown ups, having to do bills, fix things, problems, having diffrent ways and ideas of doing things.

* * *

Troy sighed as he sat on his bed. His thoughts of Gabriella and their magical night together really took over. He just wanted her back again, and he felt guilt as he realized he really hurt her feelings with his harsh words.

He still couldn't get it out of his head, that Hope and Faith switched places and went through all that trouble just to get them to reunite and fall in love. And he was still in love with her, but he couldn't let the twins know that, and he still had Meredith to worry about.

Every time he stared into Gabriella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he felt himself space off. When he thought of all the good times they used to have together, that made him miss her and long for those days more.

A voice in Troy's head was screaming at him, telling him to end things with Meredith, don't marry her, get back with Gabriella, but maybe that was just his heart.

He had to face it, in two nights he was going to marry Meredith Baxter Dimly, whether he still wanted to or not.

The next day arrived and everything felt slow and kind of dull for Troy. It was basically just the same routine, he had to get up early, wake up Hope, make breakfast, shave, get dressed and clean.

"Are you okay dad?" Hope asked concerned.

He nodded his head, he didn't want Hope to feel guilty and like everything was her fault.

Troy went outside to get some air.

Later at night.

Hope sighed as she walked to the kitchen. She really needed to talk to Faith, they couldn't give up, they just couldn't. Troy and Gabriella are still the perfect couple and they had to make them both realize that, Meredith could go and dig herself a ditch, Hope and Faith wouldn't care. She was completely selfish and vain, and to top it off she's a real gold digger.

She picked up his cellphone and dialed Gabriella's phone number.

Faith answered the phone. "Hello?"

"It's me. We can not allow Meredith to become a part of the family, we have to do something to stop it." Hope explained.

"What can we do?" Faith asked with doubt.

"You have to get mom to come, and we have to show dad what kind of woman Meredith really is." Hope answered.

Faith sighed. "Okay, but my cousins are coming over tomorrow afternoon, so that would be a perfect time to call me back, cause mom and the other grown ups will be distracted." Faith explained.

Hope and Faith hung up.


	8. Plan in action

The next day. It was already Friday morning, Gabriella walked in Faith's room and pulled up the window blinds to let in some sunlight. It was about seven thirty and Faith's friends would be coming over by eight so they both had to get prepared.

"You have to get ready now, they're going to be comming over at around eight." Gabriella explained.

Faith nodded.

She got dressed in a purple dress with lavender ribbons tied to her hair.

At eight o'clock the door bell rang, Gabriella rushed over and answered the door. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, Martha and Jason were standing outside and in back of them were the kids.

"I wanna play with the barbie dolls now!" Olivia whinned as she stomped her feet getting impatient.

Martha had Toni in her arms and he was squirming around. "I wanna play hide and go peep."

"I want to play tag." Mathew said.

"That's a great idea, why don't we all just go outside and play tag today?" Faith asked everyone. It was a part of the plan, so everyone can leave the house and play outside, and all the grownups would have to be supervising them, then she could sneak upstairs, go into Gabriella's room and use her cell phone to call Hope.

All the kids cheered and shouted excitedly, except for Olivia who pouted and made a face, cause she wanted to play with barbies instead.

"But that means we'll have to go out and watch them. We can trust the older kids, but little Toni, god knows what trouble he could get himself into." Martha was panicking.

"And Ryan and I both know how Olivia can get sometimes, especially when she doesn't get her way. She picks fights with people." Kelsi was explained.

All the parents of the active children began to talk amongst themselves about the trouble that would happen if they left the kids alone. As Faith glanced at her mom, she could tell that Gabriella felt cornered.

"Well it's such a nice morning, we could all go out together and chill." Gabriella finally spoke.

Faith silently sighed in relief that this plan was working so far.

Everyone left the house to go outside. "Just go ahead, I'll be down in a few, I just need to find my perfect running shoes." She lied.

"Okay, but don't be too long." Gabriella replied.

Faith rushed upstairs and went in Gabriella's room. She got the cellphone of her burrow and began to dial numbers.

Hope remembered that Faith was going to call her at eight fifteen exact, she had to stall her dad, so she told Troy that he lost his car keys somewhere in the pool.

With Troy distracted, she immediately rushed in the house and prepared herself to answer Troy's cell phone, which was going to ring at any second now.

"Hello, It's me." She said answering it. "How's everything going at your place? Is everyone distracted?"

"If they weren't, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now." Faith answered sarcastically.

"Of course they are. I got all the kids to agree on a game of tag, and all the grownups have to be out there to supervise them. I don't know how long I can talk to you without mom getting suspicious, so we need to make things quick and talk about tomorrow night." She explained.

"Yeah." Hope replied becoming serious as well. "And I don't know how long Troy's going to be looking for his car keys in the swimming pool."

"You dropped his keys in the pool?" Faith asked surprised.

"No, I jacked his keys. I have them in my pockets." Hope answered.

"Troy cannot marry Meredith, we have to get him to change his mind about her. We need to get him to see what kind of woman she really is." Faith explained.

"I have a cam corder hidden somewhere in my dad's book case. I just have to turn it on and get Meredith to talk. There is no way it wouldn't work, Meredith is only nice to me when dad's around." Hope explained.

"And all you have to do is talk mom into coming. There is no way she can denie her love for Troy, I found a letter under her bed and you can rub it in her face until she decides to help you stop Troy from getting married to this awful gold digger."

They hung up.

* * *

Hope took the car keys out of her pocket, and put them on the kitchen table, and at the same time, Troy came in, all soak and wet.

"I couldn't find them anywhere." He explained out of breath.

"Oh I just remembered, you left them on the kitchen table." Hope told him.

Troy nodded. "Right. All that trouble, getting soaked for nothing."

Hope handed him the keys.

"Okay we have to get going now, I promised Meredith we'd meet with her." He said.

They went outside, got in the car, buckled up and Troy began to drive away.

Meredith was on her porch waiting, and some of her friends were next to her.

"What is taking the man so long?" She asked getting impatient.

"He probably had to get Hope ready." The first friend answered.

"Like I really care about the little brat." She then sighed happily. "Just think, soon Troy and I will be married, tomorrow actually, and the second we do, I'm going to make some arrangements to get rid of the little rat."

After she finished, Troy and Hope had arrived.

"Oh there you are!" Meredith exclaimed as she rushed over to Troy. "I was getting so worried, I thought something might have happened or gone wrong." In reality she was just annoyed, and the only thing that felt wrong for her, was Hope, or any other kid she had to 'bond' with.

"Oh, well Hope can be a real handful." Troy joked.

Meredith's eyes went wide. "Why, what did she do?"

Troy chuckled a little. "Well, she told me that I accidentally dropped my car keys into the pool, so I dived in and spent ten minutes looking for them, and it turns out that I left them on the kitchen table."

"I guess that explains why you're all soak and wet." Meredith half joked.

She knew how much trouble kids could be, in her opinion all they do is get in way. "I'm just happy that you're still alive."

Night time came, and it was time for Hope and Faith to put the rest of their plan in action. Meredith was spending the night over, and Hope had to turn on the mini cam corder, and what Faith had to do was talk Gabriella into helping her stop Troy's wedding.

Hope was in the living room, she went over to the book shelf and turned on the mini cam corder. Everything that was in sight and being said would be recorded.

Meredith walked in the house and gave Hope a mean glare. "What are you doing here little girl? This is where I'm going to be staying the night.

"So? I live here." Hope said being a smart Alec hoping to upset her more.

Meredith scoffed sarcastically. "Are you being a smart Alec with me?"

Hope smirked. "Sure looks like it."

Meredith got up from the couch and walked toward Hope with her fist balled up, and the expression on her face and eyes showed hatred and anger. "You listen to me little brat, nobody gets smart with me, and just so we're clear, you're just a stupid kid, you don't know anything."

"So I guess I was wrong about your motives with Troy, you must really love him." Hope said, it was more of a question.

Once again Meredith scoffed. "Oh please, he's a very rich and wealthy man, he's good looking, he manages pretty well with his career, the only thing that's messed up and rotten about him is you. And the second I marry your sap of a father, you are out of here."

Hope smiled as she glanced over at the bookcase. "Oh, we're clear." She said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella was in her room staring at a picture of her and Troy. She sighed as she was in deep thought. Faith had entered the room.

Noticing this, Gabriella quickly put the picture away. "Is everything alright?" She asked looking up at Faith.

"You really think about him, don't you?" Faith asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriella replied nervously.

"Troy. If you love him, you should help me stop the wedding so he won't end up with that evil woman." Faith explained.

"I don't love him anymore." Gabriella said.

"Yes you do, and you can't hide it from me anymore, I saw you starring at that picture of you and him."

Gabriella sighed. "Well it doesn't matter how I feel, Troy doesn't have feelings for me anymore and I can't just be in the way of his relationship with Meredith."

"Troy feels the same way about you too, when I was pretending to be Hope, every night I'd see him looking at pictures of you. And this Meredith woman doesn't really love him, she's only using him for the money." Faith explained.

Gabriella suddenly smiled. "So tomorrow night, right?"


	9. Wedding crashers

Saturday night arrived, the night of the wedding. it was going on Six thirty and Troy was getting himself ready. He had already just got out of the shower, put on his tuxedo, used breath mints and put on some Cologne.

"I can not believe I actually have to wear this dress!" Hope complained pointing to a white dress she had in her hands. It was a beautiful fancy dress and it had white flower designs on it, a tiara came with the outfit, and she had a white daisy pinned to her hair.

"Come on, you're the flower girl, and you look real pretty." Troy told her.

Hope groaned. "I feel way too girlie."

Troy walked over to her with a stool. He placed the stool next to a mirror. He motioned for her to sit down.

"What are you going to do dad?" Hope asked not sure if she was going to like this or not.

He smirked at her expression. "I'm going to curl your hair." He replied.

Now Hope knew that she REALLY wasn't going to like this. It was bad enough that she had to wear the dress, and now she had to get her hair curled and styled. She felt all feminine that it was disgusting.

She sat down on the stool, Troy picked up the curling iron and began to curl her hair.

"Dad, can I use the bathroom before we leave?" She asked.

"Sure, but make it quick, we're running late." He answered.

Hope rushed upstairs went into Troy's bedroom and picked up the telephone to call her sister.

"Faith, please pick up." She begged waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line asked.

"It's me. Where are you?" Hope asked.

"We're in the kitchen, we were just getting ready to call you right now." Faith answered.

"We?" Hope asked confused.

"Mom and I. She's in on are little plan too, I told her about what a mean woman Meredith is, and this is the big night." Faith explained.

"Hope!" Troy called from downstairs.

"Coming dad!" She replied quickly, she then spoke into the phone. "Gotta go." She hung up and rushed downstairs.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"More ready then I have ever been." She replied.

She smiled to herself, things were going to go just as planned, she had everything that had happened the other night recorded on her mini cam corder. There is no way Troy would marry Meredith after he saw everything.

* * *

Troy and Hope had arrived at the church, it was already going on Seven thirty. A lot of people had gathered and found some nice seats, they were all realitives and friends of Troy, and they were all here for the wedding.

The priest was at the front of the altar, there was a podium stand with a holy bible on it. There was a monitor screen on the walls, that was were they would plug stuff in or play music for married couples to dance too.

Hope had the cam corder in her hand, first she had to make a little distraction so she could plug it in the monitor, luckily she had found a garden snake outside where the flowers were. She knew she would need a distraction.

'Here comes the bride' music was being played from the piano as Meredith began to walk across the aisle. She had the veil over her head and was dressed in a lovely wedding dress, behind the veil, she had a big smirk on her face.

Hope began to drop the flowers from her basket, the snake was in her basket too, and when Meredith was getting closer to Troy, Hope threw the snake right at her and it landed on her back.

Meredith began to scream when she felt the snake crawling on her back, it got to her shoulder, she saw it and began to shriek. While everyone was distracted Hope went over to the monitor and plugged her cam corder into the cord, then she quickly took a seat in the front row.

"It's okay, it's gone now." Troy said getting the snake of Meredith.

When everything was calm, the priest began to speak.

"People, we are gathered here today for a man and a woman who are madly in love-" He began.

Gabriella had just parked her car in front of the church and helped Faith out.

"When do we go in and sabotage the wedding?" Faith asked.

Gabriella smiled. "Not until the priest says does anyone have any objections.

Back in the church...

"Meredith Baxter Dimly, do you take Troy Bolton to be your lawful wedded husband, through richer or poor, better or worse?" The priest asked.

Meredith smiled brightly. "I do."

Troy looked down at the ground feeling a little nervous.

"Troy Bolton, do you take Meredith Baxter Dimly to be your lovely wedded wife, through richer or poor, better or worse? Do you part?"

He smiled at Meredith. "I do." He answered.

The priest faced the crowd. "Any reason why these two should not be wedded? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly the door was slammed open, and the crowd turned their heads to the intruders. It was Gabriella and Faith!

"We object!" They both said together.

Troy was shocked as he stood where he was frozen, but Meredith had a look of disgust seeing Gabriella again after all these years.

"What is she doing here?" Meredith demanded.

"I have no idea." He answered.

Faith rushed over to Hope who stood up from where she was sitting.

"You can't marry her dad!" Hope cried out.

"And why not?" Troy asked.

Faith walked over to the priest and whispered something in his ear.

She then faced Troy and finally answered his question. "Because she's just using you."

"Okay." The priest said interrupting things. He cleared his throat and continued. "Before I pronounce you man and wife, You must first dance to a slow song."

The monitor was turned on, and voices began to play, and Hope and Meredith were shown.

_Meredith: "What are you doing here little girl? This is where I'm going to be staying the night."_

_Hope: "So? I live here."_

_Meredith: "Are you being a smart Alec with me?"_

_Hope: "Sure looks like it."_

Troy watched in shock as Meredith got closer to Hope with her fists in a ball.

_Meredith: "You listen to me little brat, nobody gets smart with me, and just so we're clear, you're just a stupid kid, you don't know anything."_

_Hope: "So I guess I was wrong about your motives with Troy, you must really love him."_

_Meredith: "Oh please, he's a very rich and wealthy man, he's good looking, he manages pretty well with his career, the only thing that's messed up and rotten about him is you. And the second I marry your sap of a father, you are out of here."_

_Hope: "Oh, we're clear."_

Troy faced Meredith who had a stunned expression on her face, she could not believe what was going on. He looked down at the ground and faced the priest. "I don't." He answered.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"I don't." He repeated, but this time more slowly hoping for the message to sink in.

She scoffed. "I can't believe this!" She cried out. "You're just going to let those two little brats ruin everything with their little tricks and lies?"

She walked over to both of the girls with her hands in a fist getting ready to strike at them, Troy pulled her back and brought her face to face with him.

"You leave my daughters alone! And you're the liar!" He yelled. "It's over, I would never marry a rotten and greedy woman, not in a million years."

Meredith scowled and slapped Troy across the face with her left hand. "Nobody ever breaks up with me, ever!"

Troy smirked in her face after recovering from the hit. "Well I just did so I guess that makes me a nobody."

Meredith screamed from the top of her lungs and marched off. "I'm out of here!"

Hope pulled onto the tie of Meredith's wedding dress causing the woman to trip, and she fell right on top of a table that had the wedding cake, and her face was right in the cake, the crowd began to laugh and point at her.

Hope and Faith did the loser sign with their index fingers and smirked. "Loser!" They said in unison.

Meredith shrieked. "My hair! My hair! You little-" She grunted, rushed out of the chapel and slammed the door hard.

Troy and the twins both smiled.

"Nice move kids." He told them.

Gabriella giggled.

Troy turned to her and grinned. Still the same Gabriella, and still had that cute giggle that would make him blush. As he starred into her chocolate brown eyes he remembered one of the reasons of why he loved and still loves her so much, with Meredith gone, maybe their could still be a chance for them, if she still feels the same way.


End file.
